The Wisconsin Leadership Summit: The Challenge of Breast Cancer is a joint venture between the UW Comprehensive Cancer Center, Cancer Center of the Medical College of Wisconsin, American Cancer Society-Wisconsin Division, Wisconsin Division of Health, UW Medical School - Milwaukee Campus, Latino Health Organization, Milwaukee Breast Cancer Awareness Project, Wisconsin Manufacturers and Commerce and the Wellness Council of Southeastern Wisconsin. The sponsors propose to hold a one-day Summit in Milwaukee, Wisconsin to convey information on breast cancer to businesses and community organizations in southeastern Wisconsin. The Summit will present information on early detection, the cost benefit of screening programs, approaches to reach underserved populations, the personal viewpoint of early detection, and workshops which offer practical information on successful worksite and community screening programs, new ways to reach underserved populations, and community resources available to help them start their breast detection and education programs. An emphasis will be placed on providing educational programs directed to reaching high risk women and the underserved. Businesses and organizations in southeastern Wisconsin, including Milwaukee, Racine and Kenosha counties, will be targeted for participation. This area represents the highest proportion of minority populations in the state; 25% of residents in Milwaukee county and 13% of residents in Racine county are non-white versus 7.8% statewide. Additionally, the cultural diversity of the Planning Committee and the assurance of participation and assistance from key community organizations which serve these populations will help ensure that this goal is reached. An Honorary Committee, which includes nationally and locally known dignitaries such as Governor Tommy Thompson, Mayor John Norquist, state legislators, UW System President Katharine Lyall, civic leaders, and others will provide advice to the program and help ensure audience involvement at the highest levels within businesses and throughout the community. Outcome evaluation includes a pre- and post-conference participant survey to assess program impact i.e. the development of new breast education and screening programs. Various methods will be used to ensure a high response rate, including raffles for items such as gift certificates at local restaurants, and secondarily, telephone followup.